


【翔润】表象 04

by wansi



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 无 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wansi/pseuds/wansi
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	【翔润】表象 04

松本原是出去办点事，路上遇到了生田，两人便找了家咖啡店坐了坐。  
“你……今晚要不要一起出去玩？”  
生田试探地问道  
“玩？”  
松本百无聊赖地抬起了眼  
“这个节点出去玩不太好吧，还有几天手续就办得差不多了。”  
他搅了搅咖啡继续说道  
“如果被他抓到什么尾巴，可不太好。”  
“我朋友正好今晚有事不能去，你可以用他的名义进去哦。”  
生田对松本挤了挤眼，翻了下手机的信息继续说道  
“是个巧克力职人，和你长得很像，你拿着他的牌子进去，而且又是化妆舞会，你把信息素藏好，绝对不会泄露的。”  
松本原本想拒绝，转念一想倒也没必要，他这么久都伪装得滴水不漏，今晚去解解乏，自然也不会出什么错。  
恰巧收到了樱井说今晚要加班没法回来吃饭的信息，松本随手回复了句自己要去友人家聚会，便应下了生田。

*

“主仆？”  
松本翻过抽签的纸条，后面写着主人的字样，他暗暗皱了皱眉，还玩这么老套的吗？他忽然想到影山的样子，一阵无奈，揉了揉额心，希望不要再碰到这么龟毛的对象了。  
松本依照纸条指示换上了相应的服装，把额发尽数梳起来，戴上了面具，俨然一副气场全开的样子，和平日里轻声细语的omega截然不同。松本摁了摁后颈的抑制贴，确认没有信息素味道逸散后便出去了。  
守在门外的侍者引导松本绕过了多个走廊，在一个房间门外停下，他向松本行了个礼，轻声道  
“小动先生，这是您的扮演场景，您的匹配对象已经在里面等候，祝您玩得愉快。”  
松本推开了门，有声音忽然响起  
“欢迎回来，我的主人。”  
他心头一动，这声音好像在哪听过，他转头一看，是一位穿着规整燕尾服的“管家”，因为灯光昏暗，他的脸上又带着面具，只能看清微微勾起的唇角，松本一看这个表情反而松了口气，印象中并没有熟人会做这个表情。  
松本暗暗打量了下房间，是华丽的寝室布景，他悄悄咂舌，看来是要直接进入正题啊，真是有够直白的。  
松本刚想说点什么，有温热的气息拂过耳廓，这位“管家”低沉的声音在耳边响起  
“我为您更衣吧。”  
是叫什么来着？松本配合地抬起双手，在脑内搜索这位配对对象的名字，好像是叫做鸣海？他稍微压低了声线说  
“有劳鸣海君。”  
脱下了外套，鸣海轻轻解开他的裤子，松本很满意这样的进度，他舔了舔唇  
“鸣海君要慢点哦。”  
鸣海笑了一声  
“到床上去”  
停顿了下  
“我的主人。”  
松本顺着鸣海的力道倒在床上，鸣海一只脚半跪在他的双腿之间，俯下身与松本交换了一个深吻，手也不停歇，用极其挑逗地手法揉捏着松本的下身，松本本来就是敏感的体质，没几下就被激出了轻喘。  
鸣海轻咬了一口松本的下唇便起身准备脱衣服，阴影罩在鸣海的脸上，虽然隔着面具看不清脸，却有着别样神秘的帅气。  
松本也不客气，抬起脚踩在鸣海的档上，微张着红唇轻笑道  
“鸣海君好大”  
白皙的脚趾圆润动人，踩在上好的黑色布料上更是让人心底躁动，鸣海加快了解扣子的速度，想要快点品尝美人的味道了。  
鸣海解开了衬衣，精壮的肉体让人心跳加速，松本眯起了眼，把脚上移，脚趾紧贴着鸣海的腹肌，他满足地叹了一声，心想等会一定很爽。  
鸣海一只手握住了松本的小腿，被柔滑的触感惊了一下，他尝试着把松本的小腿向下压，发现松本的身体意外的柔软，他另一只手也不停歇，解开了松本的衣扣，俯身胡乱亲着松本的胸部，用舌头舔吻松本的乳头，惹得敏感的松本惊喘了几声。  
鸣海忽然很想看看这般美人高潮时动人的神态，他把手伸到了松本脑后  
“小动君……不，主人，我可以解开你的面具吗？”  
松本被挑逗得有点不太清醒，也迷迷糊糊应了一声。  
鸣海解开了他的面具，却忽然没有了动作。  
松本等了一会，刚想催促，却马上意识到事情不对，一跃而起，迅速扯掉了鸣海的面具。  
“……”  
“……”  
“你不是……去加班了吗？”  
松本很明显感受到了自己喉咙的干涩，声音几乎要发不出来。  
“我也想问你”  
樱井翔咬牙切齿地说道  
“松—本—润。”  
短暂的心虚之后便是铺天盖地的怒火，松本心想原来之前那个看起来绅士礼貌的樱井翔原来全是表象，自己估计也并不是他的第一个约炮对象，想到这样他就怒从心起，狠狠地瞪着樱井翔。  
从樱井的表情就可以看出他的想法和松本高度一致，一双眼睛估计都能喷出火来。  
松本捡起衣服胡乱地穿上，他狼狈又气恼，刚想骂樱井翔两句，却发现樱井已经向他逼近。  
樱井一把扣住他的手，用力把他推到床上，松本怒极反笑，说道  
“怎么，还不愿意散伙？明明是你情我愿的事情，既然现在不愿意，那就各回各家啊。”  
樱井的表情已经沉得要滴出水，他恶狠狠地说道  
“履行婚内义务。”  
说罢不知从哪找来的手铐，把松本的手铐在了床头。松本才开始感觉到一丝慌张，他想挣扎，但明显这不是omega能轻易挣脱的，樱井逼近他的身前，把他另一只手也拷上了。  
松本又急又怒，他高声说  
“我们都要离婚了，有必要吗？！”  
樱井冷笑了一声  
“离婚？我可没答应。”  
“樱井翔——！你！”  
樱井猛地掰开松本的大腿，刚刚的一翻挑逗早就让他湿透了，樱井猛地扯掉了他的内裤，把松本双腿压在他的身侧，便深深地把性器埋了进去。  
松本弹起来，他原本就敏感的身体哪里受得了这样的刺激，眼角渗出了泪水，他本想喊轻点，但是他的尊严不允许他这么干，松本死死地抿着唇，把要溢出的呻吟硬生生咽了进去。  
樱井一边深深撞击着，一边探到松本颈后把他的抑制贴一把撕掉，被自己标记过的omega马上逸散出了独属的味道。  
松本一闻到自己气味就慌了，他刚想制止，一张嘴却不自觉地溢出甜腻的呻吟，樱井撞得太深，每一下都深深擦过敏感点，撞在生殖腔上，一下下的快感从尾椎蔓延上来，松本爽得连脚趾都缩了起来。  
樱井俯下身，捏起他的下巴  
“松本润，我以前怎么没有发现你这么诱人？”  
“樱井…翔…，唔！你快点…啊！…放了我！”  
“我的味道有点淡了，我给你补点吧”  
樱井翔答非所问，狠狠地在松本润后颈咬了一口，将自己信息素深深地注入。大量的信息素彻底激发了松本润的情欲，他感觉到自己的生殖腔已经有所松动，他开始慌了。  
樱井也明显察觉到了生殖腔的松动，他加快了冲撞的速度，咕叽咕叽的水声让松本愈加慌乱。  
“樱井翔！啊…！你不要太过分！”  
樱井深深地一捅，巨物彻底冲开了生殖腔，意外的紧致感是他从未体验过的，樱井深深吸了口气，继续撞击着，松本感觉到眼前一道白光，一股热流从他的下腹流过，他终于忍不住发出了呻吟，射了出来。  
松本无意识地呢喃着，平时美丽有神的双眼此刻也失去了神采，微微眯着，长长的双睫轻轻颤动着投下一片曼妙的阴影，红唇无意地张开，有少许透明的津液挂在嘴角。  
“太深了……”  
高潮的余韵还未散去，樱井翔加速了动作，冲撞得松本的小腹一抽一抽，松本察觉到樱井想射，用疲软的手想推开樱井  
“别射在里面……唔！”  
樱井却已深深地埋进了他的生殖腔，低叹着射精了。  
“美人。”


End file.
